Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethany profile.jpg |title = Warden-Ensign (conditional) Enchanter (conditional) |quests = Birthright Portrait of the Past A Symbolon |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization = Force Mage (Act 2 onward) |race = Human |family = Aristide Amell (grandfather) Bethann Walker (grandmother) Malcolm Hawke (father) Leandra Amell (mother) Hawke (brother/sister) Carver Hawke (brother) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Mara Hartling (aunt) Charade Amell (cousin) Fausten Amell (great-uncle) Damion Amell (cousin) Revka Amell (aunt) Human Magi (second cousin) |voice = Rebekah Staton |location = Gamlen's House (Act 1) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age |affiliation = Grey Wardens (conditional) Circle of Magi (conditional) }} Bethany Hawke (born 9:11 Dragon ) is Hawke's younger sister and Carver's fraternal twin. An apostate mage, she received her magical training from her father, who was also an apostate. Background Before the Fifth Blight, Bethany lived with her family in the outskirts of Lothering. Despite standing out in her curiosity about religious storiesDialogue with Leliana, she was known to mostly stay hidden away at home. This was, of course, because of her arcane talents. A traveler identified as only 'Sade' visited the Amell family after the onset of Bethany's gifts, describing her as 'reveling in the stories of the far and away' and 'masterfully reserved'. Once, she and a friend were being chased by a wild dog and Bethany accidentally made it go to sleep. After this incident, Bethany kept herself in even more secrecy. The friend did not betray her to the templars because 'she was too nice to be magic.' Appearance Bethany has one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on the customization of the player's character. The selection works as follows: There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skintones will result in the light-skinned version of Bethany, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Bethany will have black hair. The same applies for Carver, Leandra and Gamlen. During Varric's initial recount of a warrior/rogue Hawke's flight from Lothering, Bethany appears with her default face/hair. Involvement Dragon Age II In the DLC Legacy, a deranged sect of the Carta tries to kidnap Bethany due to her link to "the blood of the Hawke". Bethany can travel with Hawke to a secret Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains in order to find the source of the aggression and uncover the harsh truth about the Hawke lineage. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Varric states that she was last seen on Warden business near the border of the Anderfels. A conversation with Hawke reveals that they sent their associate Aveline Vallen to take her far away from Orlais when they heard about Grey Wardens acting strangely. A bottle of her ritewine can be found in Redcliffe, titled "Princess Piss" Varric states that she stayed behind in the Free Marches to help other mages from the Kirkwall Circle. A conversation with Hawke reveals that they sent their associate Aveline Vallen to take her far away from the Free Marches when they heard about Grey Wardens acting strangely. Either way, if Hawke lives after the encounter with the Nightmare, it is mentioned that they will likely reunite. If Bethany was taken into the Deep Roads, Varric alludes to her fate during the Keeping the Darkspawn Down side quest if he is in the party. }} Friendship and Rivalry Friendship with Bethany can generally be earned through acts of kindness, by siding with mages or by supporting family. Rivalry with Bethany can generally be earned by choosing aggressive responses, by siding against mages or by exploiting Fereldans. Quests Prologue * Act 1 * * Mark of the Assassin * Initial statistics Spell trees Equipment Bethany specific gear Armor An upgrade for Bethany's armor, Hawke's Pinions, is available in Act 1: – in the Estate Vault during the Birthright quest. Other * – Bethany's initial staff * – requires Mage Item Pack DLC * – requires Mage Item Pack II DLC * – requires Legacy DLC * – requires Mark of the Assassin DLC Alternate *If she became a member of the Grey Wardens then re-joins Hawke's party during The Last Straw in Act 3 (or for the DLC), she will be equipped with Grey Warden Robes and In both cases, the three previously unused armor upgrade slots will be automatically filled, providing , and . The two staves have identical appearances, damage, and stats. }} Quotes *''(Upon meeting Wesley)'' "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering." *''(Said if Bethany joins the party in act three, female Hawke version)'' "The Hawke Sisters together again, just like old times." *''(When Hawke agrees to Jethann's services)'' "Maker's breath! Can't you do this when I'm not around?" *"All these years I tried to understand what Andraste saw. Why she had to lock us up. But my powers come from the Maker... and I just cannot believe that is His will." *"I was just hoping it would be different here in Kirkwall. We're not running away again. We're coming home." *"Father was a good man, but... Mother gave up so much for him. Of course, if she hadn't worked up the nerve to elope, she probably wouldn't have been able to resist the templars, either. If we'd been born here, you'd be nothing more to me than a name the Circle kept in my file." *"The Maker is wiser than we can be in a lifetime. Who am I to question His plan?" Mark of the Assassin *''(To female Hawke)'' "You're a far better "Lady Hawke" than I would have been." *''(To Male Hawke)'' "You're a far better representative of the family than I would have been." Trivia *Jennifer Hepler wrote Bethany for Dragon Age II. *Bethany was named in honor of her maternal grandmother Bethann. *In the beginning of the game, when Varric is telling the legend of the Champion, Bethany has much larger breasts, a subtle reference to Varric's tendency to exaggerate. *Bethany is a second cousin of the human of the Magi Origin, regardless of whether or not they are the Warden, through her mother Leandra Amell. She will reference this if asked why her parents protected her from the Circle so much. If the Warden was a Human Mage (imported save) she also states that one of the children became the Hero of Ferelden. *Bethany is excited about the possibility of Leandra reclaiming the Amell estate; however, she never gets the chance to actually live in it. *In her codex page, it is revealed Bethany "greatly respects" Hawke and has a "teasing rivalry" with Carver. It can also be noted that she "envied the way Hawke embraced magic" (if Hawke is a mage), as Bethany wanted a normal life for herself. If Hawke brings him along, Carver further explains Bethany's resentment of being different in the Legacy DLC and also mentions that Bethany never felt she could live up to Malcolm's expectations, implying that Bethany and Carver were close enough to be emotional confidants. *It is implied in dialogue that Carver is the second child. By extension, this would make Bethany the youngest of the three Hawke siblings. *Bethany and Carver are the only companions who do not have their own unique specialization; instead they use the Force Mage and Templar specializations, respectively, from the beginning of Act 2. In Act 1, they remain un-specialized. *Bethany does not have the option to learn spells from the Primal skill tree. *When approaching the Qunari compound at the Kirkwall Docks, Bethany mentions that one of them killed her best friends back in Lothering, which is a reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. *In the Chantry, Bethany may mention Leliana, saying she misses her telling stories in Lothering. *If Bethany is taken to the Circle, Isabela often writes her letters and sends her "wicked" books to read.Banter in Mark of the Assassin *During the Deep Roads Expedition, Bethany's face morph may switch to another existing face preset when infected with the Taint. However, this new face bears the taint markings, similar to Wesley's after he was infected. *David Gaider said that if he could write another Dragon Age comic, it would be dedicated to Bethany starting with that scene in Lothering and ending as a fleeing Circle Mage. He mentioned that he wanted her to adventure with Sebastian Vael in Starkhaven, and maybe Nathaniel Howe. Gallery Bethany HoDA promo.jpg|Artwork of Bethany from Heroes of Dragon Age Bethany HoDA tier.png|Artwork of Bethany's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age WardenBethanyHoDA Tier4.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Bethany in Heroes of Dragon Age CircleBethanyHoDA Tier4.jpg|Tier progression of Circle Mage Bethany in Heroes of Dragon Age Beth31.png|Close up of Bethany Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany decimates foes wardenbethanyhappy.jpg|Bethany's Grey Warden Uniform Bethany vs. Mature Dragon.jpg|Bethany freezing a mature dragon bethany wotv2.png|Bethany Hawke in World of Thedas vol 2 See also * * * , the letter Bethany sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References de:Bethany Hawke es:Bethany Hawke fr:Bethany pl:Bethany Hawke pt-br:Bethany Hawke Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Grey Wardens Category:Free Marcher nobility